The Escapists
The Escapists is an indie point-and-click prison break game that allows the player the 'freedom' to live the life of a prison inmate, ultimately planning and pulling off an escape. The game was Greenlit and successfully funded on Kickstarter in November 2013. As of February 2015, this game is available on Xbox One. Gameplay You'll have to stick to a schedule to avoid arousing suspicion, craft the tools you'll need from stuff lying around the prison (or, instead, steal them), make use of/stay off the radar of your fellow cons and guards, and eventually build your own escape tunnel while keeping it hidden from the people that might reasonably want to cave it in. Inmates Inmates are the other prison members in the facility. Different amounts of them are in each prison facility. Things can be bought, sold, given, and they can ask for a Favor. Inmates can be talked to, resulting in an Inmate's improved Opinion. Guards Guards are a type of character in the game. They patrol the prison regularly to prevent escape attempts and otherwise maintain order. In the game, there are two kinds of guard; Prison Guards, which patrol the prison and Tower Guards, which stand at top towers and will shoot at players if their Guard Heat is above 89. Current Features * 6 fully operational prisons complete with routines to give you a flavor of how it *really* is inside * 10 separate job opportunities for you to sink your teeth into… If you have the knowledge to earn and hold down these employment paths of course * 100+ unique Items for you to seek out and perhaps even craft useful items with. (Team17 fully endorse the use of various weapons such as ‘shivs’, ‘nunchucks’ and ‘maces’ – within a fictional setting of course). * Various favor types for you to tackle offered up by inmates – you wouldn't want to go upsetting them nowHighly opinionated and incredibly funny inmates and guards to keep you on your toes as well as providing entertainment * Multiple escape routes for you to work out and achieve the title of ‘The Escapist’ * A prison editor to play and create your own prisons. * Steam Leaderboard – Once you have escaped see how you fared against other successfully escaped players Bugs Currently this port from the PC to the Xbox one and PS4 does have bugs and may effect overall gameplay. The list is incomplete as of now so if their are any bugs please label them in this section and make sure it is a bug that can be recreated in-game. * Punching Bags: There is a bug were no more than two successful trigger pulls would not register into the training meter resulting in not earning any speed at all. * Unnecessary Heat: There is a bug were the player can be accused of trespassing in a inmate's cell even if they have the mailman or library jobs, thus meaning that all mail and books must be given to the prisoners instead. * Self-Defense: There is a uncommon bug were players can be wrongly accused of starting a fight with another inmate even though they didn't throw the first punch or if the hostile inmate hits the player and somehow raising the heat meter, officers will also Attack the player who fought back at the inmate. * Roll Calls: If you are knocked unconscious at the last second of Evening Roll Call the screen will be covered in black. Trivia * This is the only game in the The Escapists series to be developed by Mouldy Toof Studios. * This is the one of the games that is available for a Xbox version. Category:The Escapists Series Category:The Escapists Wiki